YuGiOh fanfiction meme
by harinezumiko
Summary: Some small drabbles. Meme ganked from Misaku. Mainly Prideshipping, rated T for some suggestive themes.


**Yugioh Fanfiction Meme  
Ganked from Misaku, unsure of original source. Cracky drabbles of fun. Slight tendencies towards smut but nothing graphic. Mostly set around end of Season 3.**

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Seto Kaiba and the Bakuras.

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Me: "…"

Kaiba: "What?"

Me: "…." (hero worship)

Kaiba: "Would you stop staring at me like that. It's creepy."

Bakura: *facepalm* "Oh, bugger this…" *drops harinezumiko out the window*

Me: "He touched me! Now I can die happyaaaAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Kaiba leant forward in the captain's chair, elbow propped on the armrest. Having successfully out-bluffed the Romulans, it was time for some R&R. He turned the chair around towards the communication station only to be faced with a soft-focus vision of Yami in a minidress and go-go boots. "Lieutenant? Captain's quarters, now. We have a… uh, game of 3D chess to finish."

At the science station, Bakura rolled his eyes. Still, while the Captain was gone, he was in charge. Time to turn this mission of peaceful exploration into a bloodbath.

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

I cannot get Prideshipping out of my head. It's debilitating ^^; and I have a soft spot for Tendershipping (but I'm picky about how it's done). Following that I'll go for Polarshipping or Thiefshipping.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

(If Kaiba hadn't decided to blow up the island. Seriously, lolwut.)

Sat on the derelict blimp's duelling deck, Kaiba was sunk in depression. It wasn't that Yami had won the tournament, more that Kaiba had helped him to do so. It felt like a betrayal of his own ethics.

A figure sat down next to him. A slight figure, with ridiculous hair, just who Kaiba wanted to see right now.

"I came to thank you, Kaiba. Without your card, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Marik, and save the world."

"Don't remind me." Arms crossed, legs out straight, Kaiba sulked, the emblematic coat cast aside next to him.

"Why can't you accept that your friendship meant something to me out there? It's not a thing that holds you back. It makes you stronger. You've challenged me, pushed me to my limits, taught me strategies…"

"I don't need your friendship. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Then what do you need? Because quite frankly, we've all had enough of you acting like a spoilt child."

"I don't want to fight you any more, Yugi."

"The tournament's over."

"I know. Stop being so dense, Yugi. I'm trying to tell you that you don't want to ask me what I want. You won't like it."

Yami's eyes widened. "Kaiba… Seto…" Surely not. But then they had been through a lot together lately, and the close proximity must have been hard on a loner like Kaiba.

Yami climbed over Kaiba to kneel facing him. He tried a small kiss to the neck, then one on Kaiba's lips. There was no response. Had he been mistaken? Yami pulled back to see the shocked expression on Kaiba's face.

"I'm sorry Seto, I thought…"

He was interrupted by a hug that threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

**What would their first date be like?**

Yami arrived at Kaiba's mansion to be met by the butler. "Mr Kaiba is expecting you. Please go straight up."

As he entered Kaiba's room, Yami saw Kaiba hastily stuffing clothes back into the wardrobe. Evidently he was as much of a girl as Yugi when it came to preparation for a date. "Hello, Seto."

"Hi." Kaiba fiddled nervously with a cufflink. "Now let's get it over with already."

As they walked downstairs and out of the mansion, Yami took the initiative. "I thought we could go to an arcade so I can beat you at some other games."

"You can try," growled Kaiba, opening the door of the limo for Yami.

Yami shook his head. "I thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us."

…

"Just the two of us?" Kaiba gave Yami an evil look as they swayed on the crowded bus, hanging on desperately to the straps.

…

Rubbing his forehead from where he'd banged it on leaving the bus, Kaiba followed Yami into the arcade. They picked a beat-'em-up and took a seat. Yami had forgotten that since parts of the Battle City tournament had been broadcast live, his face and reputation were now public knowledge. A small crowd soon gathered around the pair.

Yami shrank in his seat a little. This was far from the intimate getting-to-know-each other bonding experience he'd envisaged. Still, Kaiba seemed to be enjoying himself, and Yami played along with the other's dramatic posturing and smack talk. It was good to reminded of the consummate showmanship which had earned Kaiba a horde of fans among the gaming community, and made KaibaCorp the successful business it was today.

- K O -

Yami frowned. Kaiba had won? Still, he had been distracted, he supposed. He stood to shake Kaiba's hand, only to find himself swept upwards and being carried out of the arcade like a new bride. "I'm claiming my prize," Kaiba smirked.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Kaiba snorted. Yami did his best to maintain a dignified expression. With his arms crossed, the too-long buckled sleeves gave the trenchcoat the appearance of a straitjacket, and it dragged on the floor behind rather than swirling in a dramatic manner when he moved. Yami tripped over the trouser fabric draped around his ankles, falling into Kaiba's arms.

"And you look so much better," Yami retorted. The black sleeveless top was stretched too tight across Kaiba's chest, and too short, giving the appearance of a crop top. With that and the school uniform Kaiba hadn't been seen in for years, he gave somewhat the impression of a rent boy. "This was a stupid idea."

"I think you look cute." Kaiba smirked. And making out with 'himself' could be interesting…

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"All right, where is it?" Hands on hips, Kaiba wheeled to face Yami.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't know."

"That card never leaves my duel disk." Kaiba glared accusingly.

"What are you saying?" Yami shouted back, frown lines appearing on his face. "You think I'd take a card to gain some measly advantage in a duel?"

"You've cheated before."

"And you always stick to the rules."

"I play it straighter than you, you… charlatan."

Yami's voice went dangerously quiet. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Shadowed under his bangs, Kaiba's blue eyes stood out even more than usual. "You think I believe that nonsense about the heart of the cards, and dreams of your friends showing you which cards you can use to win?"

"Well, how come your three Blue Eyes White Dragons are always within the top ten cards of your deck?"

"Two now. But then you'd know all about the missing card, right, Yugi?"

"I'm not putting up with your tantrums any more, Seto. Goodbye." Yami stormed out, bumping into Mokuba on the way.

Mokuba stared after Yugi, big eyes showing sadness. "Did you two have another fight? I just came to return this…"

"Where did you get that, Mokuba?" Kaiba swiped the missing card from Mokuba's outstretched hand, examining the edges for signs of damage before replacing it in his duel disk.

"I just borrowed it to make copies. So I can duel like you, Seto. You weren't here to ask, and I thought I could replace it before you got back…"

"Never do that again, Mokuba." Pulling on his coat, Kaiba ran from the room after Yami.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"98… 99… 100. I'm coming!" Bakura ran around the Prince's chambers, looking behind statues, under tables, and finally finding the spiky-haired runt hiding in an urn. "That was easy. Your turn to seek." Bakura ran off as Atem began counting.

Atem couldn't find Bakura when his hundred seconds were up. He did, however, notice a conspicuous absence of the palatial gold teaspoons.

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Ryou began unloading the shopping onto the conveyor belt. Funny, he couldn't remember having added the bottle of vodka or 500g of white chocolate to the basket. He shrugged and set the rogue items aside. Bakura hovered over his shoulder. You couldn't do anything kind for this kid. Oh well, want something done, do it yourself. Bakura made Ryou pocket the items while the cashier was looking away. That loose shirt was great for hiding the proceeds of crime.

The alarm went off as Ryou exited the shop. The security seal on the vodka. Bugger. Things were so much easier to steal five thousand years ago. Bakura could sense Ryou turning round, to hand the bags to the security staff for checking. Not going to happen, Ryou. Bakura took control and legged it.

Bakura enjoyed the vodka and chocolate in front of a good comedy, "The Devil's Rejects". He didn't see the point in sharing with Ryou. If the boy couldn't see a good thing when it punched him in the chest, it wasn't worth Bakura's time.

…

Ryou woke up with a splitting headache and a bathroom in urgent need of cleaning.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

(Going to use "Joey" here because it's easier to spell . and I'm a sucker for the cheesy dub. And apologies to Rob and Jack for borrowing from Jonah and Ignacio.)

Joey pushed the button on the intercom. "Margaret? Bring me a sandwich. A sandwich worthy of a CEO." He put his hands behind his head and puffed out his chest.

There was a hesitance over the intercom before the secretary replied. "Would that be a ham salad?"

"Try a steak baguette, lady." Joey flipped off the intercom.

There was a knock at the door. That was quick. Life at the top was good. Joey unlocked the door. "Yo?"

The door opened to reveal two beefy security guards and a very pissed-off Kaiba. "It's all a misunsderstandin', I swear… Me and Kaiba, we're like this." Joey crossed his fingers but the prayer didn't pay off. As he was being bundled outside, Joey heard Kaiba on the intercom. "Margaret? Can you please have my office chair cleaned. It appears to be covered in… dog hair."

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"I don't dance."

Yami tried to separate Kaiba's crossed arms and drag him up to the platform. It wasn't happening. "Please, Seto? Everyone else is doing it." He pointed at the stage, where a tipsy Bakura was giving it some, trying (and failing) to out-dance Marik.

"And if everyone else set fire to their hair and jumped off a cliff, you'd do that too?"

Yami pouted. "It's called fun, Seto. You should try it some time."

"I don't have fun."

"Fine." Yami headed up to the stage alone, taking to the dance platform just vacated by an irate Bakura.

"Besides, I can have all the fun I need right here." Kaiba smirked, watching Yami jump and wriggle his way through the song.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

_I got 'Shorty' by the Get Up Kids. Like zomg appropriate._

Kaiba watched, his expression betraying no emotion, as Marik's attack stripped another chunk of life points from Yami, and another chunk of flesh from the captive Yugi. Yugi's scream echoed around the top of the tower and Kaiba caught himself wondering how much of the tournament had really been worthwhile.

He'd given the card to Yami… out of what? Friendship? Or to give his reputation a shot in the arm? Still, he hadn't told Yami how to use it. The appearance of helping, while retaining some subconscious hope that Yami would lose the duel. Perhaps, with Yugi gone, he would be free to pursue a relationship with Yami…

But no, the loss of Yugi would destroy Yami, if not bodily then psychologically. The two were close. Closer than Kaiba could ever hope to be to the pharaoh.

He'd done what he could. Provided the stage to smoke out the evil Marik, provided the card with which Yami could take the duel. All that was left was to support from the sidelines, and hope that Yami could turn this duel around.

…

Later, as Kaiba flew the jet out of Yami's life, he couldn't know what Yami was feeling. He just knew the crunch in the pit of his own stomach. They could have supported each other in ways Yami's little cheerleading squad could never try.

"I'll bet you never find another friend like me," he whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Mokuba.

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors! **_

No ^^; I only know like one other person well enough, and she's too busy to tag, sooo… Just go for it if you want to

Edit: Tagging Jack as he insists on reading most of this over my shoulder ^^; Bad boyfriend. Bad.


End file.
